


Lady Ingrid & The Dragon

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle Couple, Cheesy romance, F/M, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, fairytale retelling, fantasy glenn lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: A dragon has begun to terrorise the land of Fraldarius. Duke Fraldarius comes up with a pragmatic solution that puts Glenn and Ingrid in grave danger.Reworking of St George & The Dragon with the FE3H cast, starring Ingrid as St George and Glenn as the princess.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Lady Ingrid & The Dragon

To live in Fraldarius meant being used to harsh winters and short summers. Crops were scarce and livestock often succumbed to the frigid temperatures. Keeping everyone fed was the responsibility of Duke Fraldarius, who ensured each mouthful was shared fairly amongst the people. 

Lady Ingrid braved the cold of Fraldarius to see her beloved Glenn, the Duke’s eldest son. She rode a pure white mare, her hands shivering around the reins though she donned two pairs of gloves. Her armour gleamed in the setting sun. The thought of falling asleep in Glenn’s warm arms kept her moving through the chilly air. In her saddle bags, she carried a gift from Galatea, a selection of his favourite pastries. Though he was embarrassed by his sweet tooth, Ingrid knew he would enjoy sharing them with her.

When Lady Ingrid arrived, she had intended to go straight to the Fraldarius manor but a commotion in the town square stopped her. As she went forwards, she could hear the duke’s booming tenor rise above the crowd. He sounded solemn and her heart went tight - had there been another raid by bandits? More casualties? She dismounted and led her mare closer so she could hear what was going on.

There was a raised platform in the town’s centre used for performances and announcements at special occasions. It was surrounded by candles and at its centre stood a trio she’d been hoping to share a quiet dinner with. 

It struck her at once that Glenn was not present.

“I’ll never forgive you! You frightened, pathetic old man! You killed him!”

That was Glenn’s younger brother Felix, tears streaming down reddened cheeks. By his side was their friend Sylvain. Though he was holding Felix back from striking his father, he had an equally furious look in his eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ingrid called out. The crowd quieted and split so she could approach. Though his face was strained, the Duke bowed politely before he spoke.

“Lady Ingrid, a dragon plagues our lands. Our food supply is diminished and we will not last the winter...so we were forced to come up with an alternative solution.”

“A human sacrifice,” Felix bit out. “So he held a lottery. And Glenn’s number was first.”

"Glenn just went. Without a fight," Sylvain added. 

Duke Fraldarius bowed his head. “As much as I wished it, it would not have been just to spare my own children from the draw. I had no choice. Tonight we honour Glenn’s sacrifice. I am sorry.”

Lady Ingrid’s blood became ice in her veins, freezing her very heart as cold as Fraldarius itself. “Where is Glenn?”

Duke Fraldarius lowered his gaze. "We took him to the appointed spot by the lakeside. The dragon will claim him at nightfall."

"Then I'll be on my way. I will fight any dragon for Glenn, even if you will not."

“You will surely die,” said the duke. “Its teeth and claws are like butchers’ knives.”

“I fear losing Glenn more than I fear any dragon.”

Lady Ingrid departed with the encouragements of the townspeople ringing in her ears. Lord Fraldarius did not allow Felix to accompany her, despite his unhappy protests, so she would go alone.

“Save him, Ingrid,” Felix pleaded. She promised she would. 

When the town was behind her, Ingrid finally let herself begin to shake. Though she had fought many battles as a knight, they had been against other people instead of monsters. 

She drove her mare to gallop as fast as she could. Icicles formed on her cheeks. The last crest of sunshine had just dipped below the horizon when Ingrid arrived at the lakeside. At first she couldn’t see Glenn but then she spotted him, huddled up in his winter coat, sword in hand and scowl in place. And alive. She dismounted and ran to him, her mare trotting behind her.

“You shouldn’t have come,” he said. “You’ll die too.”

Ingrid put a gloved hand to his cheek

“I wouldn’t ever leave you. We fight together, like you taught me.”

“Ingrid, I don’t want this for you. Get out of here.”

“I will not.” She glared at him, daring him to tell her to leave again. If she had to fight Glenn to fight the dragon then she would. Glenn looked at her, blinked and looked away. His jaw was set in the way that meant he was going to give in but didn’t like it. 

“Tch. I should have learned by now not to argue with you, huh?”

“I know you don’t believe you are worth fighting for but to me you are everything.”

Glenn swallowed and if Ingrid wasn’t mistaken, he was fighting back tears. 

“You’re silly,” he said but he dropped his sword and hugged her tighter than she could ever remember him doing before.

Their embrace might have lasted forever if it weren’t for the beat of wings sounding behind them. A dark shadow flew overhead and then circled in to land. The dragon had arrived, right on time. Glenn took up his sword and Ingrid her lance. They stood side by side, braced for what would surely be a fight for their lives.

“If you get hurt, run,” said Glenn. 

“Never! You run.”

The dragon landed, green wings stretched wide. It was as tall as two Fraldarius manors with a long neck and crested head. A shame to hurt something so beautiful. Ingrid was about to charge when a bright light blinded her. She stumbled and Glenn caught her arm, though he too was incapacitated by the light. 

When they could see again, the dragon had disappeared. In its place was a rather ordinary looking gentleman, albeit with green hair. He wore dark blue robes and a frown on his face.

“Are...you the dragon…?” stammered Ingrid.

“Yes, yes. I am Seteth. But I have no wish to fight a knight and his maiden.”

“I am no ordinary maiden!” Ingrid growled. She brandished her lance in a way she hoped was threatening but the dragon - man - merely smirked at her like she was a child.

“Why have you sought me out?”

“You’re taking all the food,” Glenn nodded towards the lake. “If you take all the fish, we’ll starve. So the town sent me. As an offering.”

Seteth stared. And stared some more. Ingrid’s grip tightened on her weapon. 

“Your town wishes to make an offering? Then I will gladly accept the red haired rogue who broke my sister’s heart.”

Lady Ingrid exchanged wild glances with Glenn. A roguish redhead. The conversation had taken an unexpected - yet familiar - turn. Glenn began to sing all the curses he knew under his breath.

Sylvain! I am going to end your womanising ways once and for all! 

“It was not my intention to starve your people. But Flayn will only leave her room if I bring her copious amounts of fish. I have never seen her in such a state.”

At the moment, the dragon looked one breath away from shredding them both barehanded. Ingrid forced herself to breathe out slowly and spoke her next words carefully:

“It is not a man from our town that breaks your sister’s heart but a passing lord.”

“So you are saying the rogue has already disappeared into the ether?”

“Yes,” said Glenn, because he was more at ease with lying than Ingrid was. 

“Hmmph. Then we will leave so I can hunt him down.”

Ingrid was tempted to leave things there but she just couldn’t do it. Even though he was hopeless, she cared for Sylvain like a beloved brother. Ingrid had seen this situation many a time and was used to spurned lovers crying on her shoulder. By now, she had a host of techniques ready to comfort those in need. 

“Perhaps you might consider a different bargain? If you let us all be and no longer fish in our lake, I will give you an entire box of delicate Galatean pastries crafted by our finest bakers. Nothing is better for mending a broken heart.”

Ingrid produced the carefully packed box from one of her saddle bags and displayed the contents to the dragon. Maple pecan plaits glistening with syrup sat alongside delicate cinnamon swirls drizzled with icing. Crisp curls of croissant and chocolate filled buns completed the mouth watering set. 

The dragon examined the pastries with a critical eye. “Very well. I agree to your proposal. But if that young man so much as looks at my sister again, the consequences will be dire indeed.”

“Understood,” said Glenn. 

The dragon took the box and turned away. There was another flash of light and he withdrew, raising his wings to the sky. Ingrid couldn’t believe they had got their way without striking a single blow. She glanced at Glenn as he watched the dragon fly, entranced. When he noticed her looking, he stuck out his tongue. 

“I can’t believe you gave away my pastries!”

“To save your life!”

“To save Sylvain’s life. He so owes me.”

“Indeed. I am going to give him hell.”

“Can I watch?”

“Absolutely.”

Glenn took her hand and squeezed it tight. 

“I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to want to fight a dragon for me.”

“You would have done it for me.”

“...That’s true. A thousand times over.”

Glenn kissed the back of her hand, like a knight from one of Ingrid’s story books. He didn’t yet know that doing that would turn her legs to jelly...or did he…? Now she was the flustered one; she could feel her face turning red. The sun had long disappeared and it was almost dark, so hopefully Glenn wouldn’t notice. 

“We should go back to the town before we freeze inside our armor.”

“No arguments here. I can’t wait to tell the tale of Lady Ingrid and the Dragon.”

They mounted Ingrid’s mare, Ingrid in front and Glenn holding on to her from behind. His warm breath on her neck was the most precious thing she could imagine. Lady Ingrid would cherish it, for as long as they both lived.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I haven't finished the game so I don't actually know who Flayn & Seteth are. If they are not dragons, just consider it part of the fantasy AU setting.
> 
> \- I am sorry Rodrigue, I am not sure you are cruel enough to devise some kind of death lottery but I needed someone to cast as the king :'(


End file.
